Valeu a pena?
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Um pequeno “momento debate” entre Doggett e Reyes sobre o que houve em Trust no 1 e sobre a ausência de Mulder.


Valeu a pena?  
by Ifrit

Haviam dias de paz. Semanas de paz, até. Uma relativa paz para quem ultimamente se ocupava de uma perseguição insana contra alguém que felizmente conseguiu desaparecer antes de o inferno começar realmente. Não que o perigo já não estivesse alí, é claro. Só que, às vezes, era inevitável não pensar em como as coisas estariam se ele não tivesse ido.

Nesse caso, será que estariam os quatro investigando as origens e motivos de tudo o que aconteceu naquele estacionamento? Ou será que, se ele tivesse ficado, já teriam dado um jeito de desaparecer com ele, como fizeram com as imagens das fitas de segurança daquela madrugada? Vitória ou derrota? Não saber se ele está bem ou não, será que isso era realmente melhor do que se ele tivesse continuado por perto? Talvez quatro fizessem alguma diferença, tivessem algum peso contra esta conspiração toda. Ou não. Talvez ele realmente fosse eliminado se ficasse. Quem sabe? Vitória ou derrota? A realidade atual só oferecia a dúvida.

"John... o que você faria?"

Doggett levantou o olhar dos formulários que tinha nas mãos, estava distraído tentando rastrear um número suspeito nos relatórios da central do prédio. Percebendo que ele não havia entendido a pergunta, Monica perguntou de novo, dessa vez explicando-se melhor:

"O que você faria, John, se estivesse no lugar do agente Mulder?"

"É uma pergunta difícil... sabe que somos muito diferentes."

"Não, o que quero saber é se, no lugar dele, você teria ido embora..."

"Não sei. Não consigo me imaginar na mesma situação que ele. Você consegue?"

"Acho que sim. Quero dizer, vejo isso tudo como uma perseguição insana a um homem que 'viu demais'. O que não me parece lógico é a idéia de que o eliminariam bem debaixo do nariz de todos... como fariam para explicar publicamente algo assim? Será que se ele ficasse, estando em evidência, não estaria mais protegido por nós todos do que sendo um fugitivo?"

"Monica, está se esquecendo de Scully e do bebê. Ele decidiu ir embora por eles dois, e não só pela própria segurança..."

"E acha mesmo que eles estão seguros agora? Eu não creio nisso. Acho que Dana e William correm tanto perigo quanto se ele estivesse aqui."

"E por que você está pensando nessas coisas agora? Você nunca havia questionado a atitude de Mulder antes... " - Doggett parecia intrigado.

"Depois do que aconteceu, aquele homem que fez com que Dana o acompanhasse, o que houve naquela estação... ela poderia ter sido assassinada, é o que eu acho. Se ele estivesse por perto ela não teria tomado tal atitude."

Doggett recordou os acontecimentos, o choque de saber que eram observados todo o tempo e que sabiam tudo sobre suas vidas, aquele homem que sumiu dos trilhos onde caiu após ter sido baleado por ele, a atitude desesperada de Scully, que se expôs completamente ao perigo, tudo por causa de um contato que eles mesmos a haviam indicado. Isso tudo quase o fez concordar com Reyes, mas ainda assim não via motivos para seu questionamento. Ela continuou:

"John, pode parecer sem sentido, mas acho que se ele tivesse ficado, hoje a batalha poderia estar a meio passo de ser vencida...

"Ou ele estaria morto." - Doggett a interrompeu.

"Certo, está bem. Ele foi embora e sabemos que está vivo em algum lugar, mas fazendo o quê? Enquanto isso, a cada sinal de 'respostas', Dana se coloca em perigo com facilidade? E muitas vezes somos nós quem a colocamos em perigo, com estes contatos. Será que a fuga era a única solução para protegê-la e ao seu filho? Se me disser que acha que sim, então penso que é muito ingênuo, porque definitivamente eles não estão seguros."

"Eles estarão seguros enquanto nós estivermos atentos, Monica." - Doggett disse, seguro - "Por mais que não aparente confiar totalmente em nós, acha que a agente Scully faria qualquer coisa sem que soubéssemos? Claro que não. Pode não parecer às vezes, mas há um trabalho de equipe aqui. Sabemos o que vimos e, mesmo sem ter certeza, sabemos o risco que corremos. Se Mulder tem que estar longe, seja lá o que ele estiver fazendo, que faça e que volte em segurança quando puder. Ele deve saber, ele tem que saber o que está fazendo. Até lá, nós estamos aqui."

"Ainda acho que se fôssemos quatro as coisas poderiam estar melhores. Será que valeu a pena ele ter ido embora?" - Monica voltou a digitar no computador, como que dando a conversa por terminada.

Doggett suspirou, desistindo. Não haveria como fazê-la esquecer essas idéias tão cedo. O bom era saber que ela jamais diria nada disso a Scully, por ter bom senso e saber que a ofenderia bastante. Questionar era muito saudável, mas ele sabia que os motivos de Mulder eram algo que não poderia ser questionado por eles. Aquilo tudo era uma coisa muito antiga, uma coisa sobre a qual nem ele nem Monica haviam visto o suficiente para argumentar.

Mas em uma coisa ela tinha razão: seria realmente muito bom não trabalhar no escuro, ter Mulder por perto, nem que fosse apenas como informante. E seria muito bom também porque assim, bem ou mal, Dana Scully não estaria sozinha.

FIM


End file.
